Jessica Blute (Earth-UU006)
Jessica Blute was the daughter of crime-lord Sam Blute and his wife, Jennifer. After Sam had married Jennifer, his brothers murdered him in cold-blood as they didn't deem him as worthy of being a leader any more. Pete Blute decided that he would be the one to take care of Jennifer, but he often talked in his sleep, and Jennifer would often hear what he was saying while she too was sleeping, and wrote all she could remember down so that she could tell Jessica. One year after Sam's death, Jennifer took her own life, but before she did, she convinced her daughter to disappear so she is not killed by her uncles. Jessica then faked her own death and started a new life as Jenny Bell, and taught herself to combat, espionage and forgery, amongst other things, and plotted to get revenge for her father's murder and her mother's suicide. While taking an accountancy class, she fell in love with Andrew Fellows, who was the teacher of the class, and the two would later marry, and had two children, Mark and Alice. Jenny had given up her plans for revenge to live a normal life, though this was temporary as the Blute's had evaded prosecution for the third time, and therefore, she became the vigilante known as Jennifer Blood. She then hunted down her uncles, starting with Michael, then Steve and his wife, Renee Fox, before killing Nicholas. The Ninjettes were then hired by Marcus Goldhagen, the Blute's lawyer, to kill Jennifer, but she dispatched of them easily before killing Marcus as well. She then tracked and killed Jimmy, leaving his face mutilated as her father's face was mutilated when her uncles killed him. Saving Pete for last, Jennifer shoots him and kills his guards before explaining her plans and intentions and how she came to become Jennifer Blood, before her sex-crazed neighbour Jack Thomas showed up and is therefore held at gunpoint, before Jennifer leaves with Jack behind her. She soon returns to watch Pete breathe his last breath. Although she normally had good intentions, her methods sometimes include murdering civilians and police officers, which has resulted in a nationwide hunt for her. She was eventually caught and her identity was thus exposed. With the help of someone using the name Andrea Dolby, she was able to escape the hospital, and went to kill Oscar Blute, who was now raising her children. When they arrived, she realised that Oscar would do a better job raising her children, and so she subdued Andrea and left Mark and Alice with Oscar. | Powers = None | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = M16A4 Military-Issue Rifle - She once left the door to her basement unlocked and her 5 year old son managed to get a hold of an M16A4 rifle, thinking it was a toy. No one was harmed, but police were called and she had to convince her son to lie about where he found it. Katana | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}